


2046

by dragonspell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bottom Leonard Snart, Episode: s01e06 Star City 2046, Jealousy, M/M, Riding, Top Mick Rory, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard hates 2046.  It's nothing but chaos and idiots celebrating their own stupidity.  Mick, of course, loves it.  He's a rock star with a fur coat and groupies.  Thing is, Leonard doesn't share.</p><p>(Or during their time with Mick's gang in 2046, Mick sneaks off with one of his new groupies.  Leonard follows him back and offers his services instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2046

Some assume that criminals love chaos, that they thrive in it. Leonard’s been accused of it more than once. It just proves how little they know. A little chaos is good when you’re looking for a distraction but Leonard, he likes order. One look at how he plans out his crimes should prove that.

And he _hates_ 2046\. It is nothing but chaos and idiots celebrating their own stupidity. They burn and destroy and have themselves a gigantic party with no thought about what’s going to happen after. _Short-sighted._ What happens when all of the booze is gone? When they’ve finally burned all of the buildings? When they realize that they’ve eaten all of the food in the city now that they’ve chased the workers out? Eventually there will need to be order but these morons just don’t see it.

Mick, of course, loves it. It’s like his leash has finally come off and he’s free to run. With the fires burning on every street corner and crazy running wild, it’s like Mick has landed in his own personal Disneyland.

At first Leonard thought that a little indulgence, while not ideal (wouldn’t want Mick to get too used to it) would be acceptable and relatively harmless. That was before Mick became a rock star with a fur coat and groupies. Now, Mick’s pretending that they’re going to stay forever and Leonard’s bored and wondering when they’re going to get back to real life because booze and morons have never been his thing. And, underneath, there’s this niggling little fear and Leonard squashes back down where it belongs. 

Leonard stares down at the stained table and wonders what else has been on it before he decides that he doesn’t care and rests an elbow. They need to get out of this dump before Mick gets sucked in too deep and the pretending turns into believing.

Another one of the little gang groupies sidles up next to Leonard, a hand sliding along his thigh, and he bares his teeth at her to send her skittering right back into the crowd where she belongs. He’s already chased off two others, both looking to get close to a perceived authority figure, and Leonard doesn’t have time for this _shit_. Mick needs to rein it back in so that they can go.

He glances over at where Mick’s been holding court and blinks, surprised when he realizes that Mick is no longer standing above the crowd, his arm around whatever little strumpet came close enough to grab. Leonard scans the room, but finds no trace of his hot-headed partner. The fear that he’d crushed earlier resurges, bringing ice water into his veins. He grabs the nearest arm—male, 5’ 10 or so, drinking from a broken whiskey bottle. “Where’s Mick?”

“Who?” The guy blinks at him, half-way to being wasted all ready.

“Your fearless leader,” Leonard snarls, his patience at an end.

The guy grins and jerks his head at a curtain obscuring a side wall. “He took Lana to the back.”

“To the back?”

“Yeah. You know, bed?” The biker wiggles his eyebrows at what he must think is an oh-so-clever insinuation, and Leonard shoves him to the side and stalks past. “Hey, you can’t—”

Leonard pauses, half-turned, his hand on his gun. “I can’t _what_?” he asks.

“Uh…” The guy freezes, pickled brain trying to process, undoubtedly wondering if stopping his new boss’s friend from interrupting is worth getting shot or not. Another of Mick’s monkeys comes to his rescue, whispering a few words in his ear. Leonard doesn’t know what’s being said, but he’s sure he doesn’t like it based on how his would-be informant’s startled Bambi morphs into another sleazy grin. The guy eyes Leonard up and down and Leonard’s trigger finger twitches. “Sure,” the guy says and winks. Sure what, Leonard doesn’t know, nor does he care to.

“Fascinating,” Leonard growls and continues to the curtain. The guy stares at his ass until the crowd separates them and Leonard adds a face to the list that he’s been making since Mick’s new gang brought them here.

The heavy curtain muffles a great deal of the sound from the raging kegger outside, making the hallway nearly dead silent. Leonard strides through the darkened corridor until he hears a girlish giggle and an answering rumble. Leonard would know that rumble anywhere. He pushes his way through more loosely hung curtains into a room that looks to be more pillows than floor. Ah, the “boudoir,” he supposes. Because why have _a_ pillow, when you could have _50_? 

It’s a damned good thing that Mick’s a big guy who’s decent in a fight because otherwise, his propensity for wandering off with strange people could lead to a very bad end. As it is, Leonard doesn’t trust the girl straddling Mick any further than he can throw her. Mick’s in the middle of the room, laying back on a bed mounded with yet more pillows with the girl that’s been attached to him like a limpet since he took over the gang crawling on top of him. She giggles again and runs her hands over Mick’s bare chest while Mick fairly purrs at her.

Leonard doesn’t like to think that he’s the jealous type. He prefers to be cool, calm, willing to let people do their own thing, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t thinking about amputating a few fingers right now. It won’t do, though, to let it show, so he clamps down on his initial response and reaches deep for a veneer of disinterest. “And what’s going on here?” he asks. He inspects the wall for a moment like he doesn’t care, then brings his attention back to the bed.

The girl gasps and spins around, survival instincts kicking in as she reaches for the blade at her ankle. If Leonard were in a more charitable mood, he might feel sorry for her because people don’t usually come by those kinds of instincts without a little help. The girl meets his eyes, a little bit of feralness showing through before she drops her gaze away and pretends to be harmless. Interesting, Leonard thinks, but not what he’s looking for. He smiles coldly.

Mick, horny and stupid because of it, grins. “Lenny!” He folds his arms behind his head and looks pleased. “Now it’s a party.” Now that the girl’s off of him, there’s nothing blocking Leonard’s view of Mick lounging like an obscene calendar pin-up, his chest bare and his thick cock tenting his pants. It’s…certainly not unappealing. Leonard takes a long moment to appreciate it. Mick stretches, rippling the muscles on his chest and grins wider. Bastard. He knows the effect that he has on Leonard. “This is Lana,” he says, tilting his head towards the girl on his right. “Lana, Lenny. Now we’re all friends, right?”

The girl’s already making calculations. Leonard can practically see the gears turn in her head as she adjusts to the new situation and the possibility of the threesome that Mick is hinting at. Sleeping with one man can be dangerous. Two is practically suicide.

“Sure,” Leonard drawls, saving her the trouble. “Only I don’t share.” He jerks his thumb at the exit behind him. “So how about you get lost, little girl?”

“Len,” Mick rumbles disapprovingly as he sits up and the girl stays put, her head swiveling between Mick and Leonard. She’s not giving up her chance easily, not unless Leonard forces the issue.

“Out!” he barks. The girl skitters off the bed and streaks past him, leaving Leonard and Mick alone in the room.

“Really?” Mick asks. “That’s how you’re going to play this?” His brow is furled like he’s pissed, but Leonard pegs him at more annoyed than anything. Leonard chased off his easy little piece of tail, so Mick’s irritated now.

“Like I said, I don’t share.”

“Sharing would imply that you were planning on using it sometime.” Mick lets his eyes trail over Leonard and back up. It’s a move similar to the drunk baboon out in the main room but unlike the baboon’s, this one sends a tendril of heat to settle in Leonard’s groin. “She was going to let me fuck her,” Mick continues. He draws out his words and lets them hang in the air. “Are you going to let me fuck you, Lenny?” He leans back against the pillows and looks pointedly at his own dick. “Or are you just going to tease and leave me to jack off thinking about fucking you?”

As if Mick doesn’t like a good tease. It’s not Leonard’s fault that he’s gotten great at it over the years. Leonard strips off his jacket and drops it to the floor, his own little pointed gesture. “Maybe,” he says.

“Maybe?” Mick looks at the jacket on the floor then skims back up to Leonard’s still covered body and lifts his eyebrows. “How about maybe I go back out front and find Lana?”

No, that doesn’t sound like a good plan at all, Leonard thinks. That’s a Mick plan: short and to the point but ultimately unsatisfying. This is why Leonard makes the plans and Mick supplies the muscle. That way, they both do what they’re good at. Mick’s good at using his muscles in all kinds of…satisfying ways. Leonard takes a moment to pull at the laces his boots. “I said ‘maybe.’ As in maybe,” he kicks his boots out of his way and stalks to the bed, “if you shut your mouth long enough, I will.”

“I don’t know, Lenny.” Mick shakes his head. “Feels like a bad deal passing up a sure thing for a maybe.” And Mick calls _him_ a tease.

 _Jackass_ , Leonard thinks and unbuckles his gun belt. He carefully lowers it to the floor, taking his time because he knows that despite what Mick says, Leonard’s got his full attention. Leonard looks back at Mick and bites his lower lip, watching with amusement as Mick mimics the motion. Yeah. Mick can pretend all he wants. Leonard knows the truth. He swings a leg over Mick’s thighs and sinks down, rolling his hips to feel the length of Mick’s hard cock settle into the crack of his ass. “We both know that a chance with me is better than a sure thing with some chickadee you found on the street.”

Mick rumbles in his throat and slides his fingers beneath the waistband of Leonard’s pants, gripping his sides and pressing his thumbs into his skin. “True,” he concedes and runs his hands upward under Leonard’s shirt. “Now how about you get naked already?”

Leonard catches Mick’s hands, pinning them before they have a chance to reach his nipples. “No patience,” he taunts. He rocks his hips and grins at how Mick’s eyes roll back. “You need to learn to be cool.”

“I’m fucking burning up,” Mick rasps and pulls himself upright so that they’re nose to nose. Leonard can feel the heat coming off of Mick. It makes him shiver. “Can’t be cool when you’re sitting in my lap, Lenny.” Mick dips his head and licks gently at Leonard’s throat. The warm wetness sparks along Leonard’s nerves, sending heat through his body even as it freezes his breath in his lungs. “Can’t ever be cool when you’re in bed with me.” Yeah, Leonard can’t be either. He gives in to the urge to make a little noise and gasps as Mick moves up to behind his ear. Mick purrs and nuzzles at his jaw. “You’re hard, Lenny.”

“Yes,” Leonard agrees and shoves Mick back onto the bed. Yes, he is hard and he’s ready to do something about that.

“What the—” Leonard bites at the glove on his right hand and pulls it off, tossing it in the direction of his coat and following up with the left. “Mmm, yeah,” Mick growls. “Though you could have left those on.”

“I thought you wanted me naked.” Leonard grips the hem of his shirt and lifts it enough for Mick to see skin.

Like a moth to the flame, Mick runs his warm fingers over Leonard’s stomach. “I’ll settle for just the pants,” he says and diverts his attention to Leonard’s fly. Leonard yanks his shirt over his head and tosses it towards his growing pile. Mick pauses, the top button of Leonard’s pants undone. “Changed my mind.” He wraps his big arms around Leonard and drags him down. Mick skates his teeth over a spot of Leonard’s shoulder and bites down. Leonard squirms as Mick licks at the bite mark and then makes his way down, kissing, nipping, licking at Leonard’s chest. When Mick reaches a nipple, he hovers there, sucking and worrying at it with his teeth until Leonard starts to pant, his back arching. Mick grins at him. “You’ve always liked having your tits played with.”

“Not tits,” Leonard says, but cuts himself off with a hiss as Mick goes back to work. Mick switches to the other side, and brings his hand up to toy with the one he’s already worked on. Mick’s had a lot of time to learn all of Leonard’s weak spots, the ones that make him pant and squirm and beg if that’s what Mick wants. Leonard bites his lip, fighting for control, for calm. To not make a sticky mess of his pants like he’s some kind of teenager again. _Fuck_. Leonard grabs Mick’s head with both hands and shoves him away. Mick growls, ready to argue, but Leonard stops him. “Pants off. _Now_.”

“Kind of bossy tonight.”

“Yes.” That’s true. Leonard’s patience had worn thin about an hour ago. Now it’s nonexistent. 

“I like it.”

“Glad you approve,” Leonard snaps. He sits up, moves to the side, and pushes his pants down to his knees, dragging his underwear with them. His cock is hard and bobbing in front of him and Leonard’s half tempted to just jerk off on top of Mick then leave him to stew. He’s done it before. And it would serve Mick right. Instead, though, he smacks Mick’s hand away when Mick reaches for it like a favorite toy. “Pants, Mick.”

Mick rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. He hardly ever wears underwear, which is something that Leonard can appreciate right about now. Anything that gets him closer to getting off is okay with him. He dives for the nightstand while Mick’s preoccupied and digs through the drawer. It must have been a side table in a swank hotel because with the scroll work and the smooth finish, Leonard’s willing to bet that it would be worth a pretty penny in a world that makes sense. He tosses aside a gold-plated watch and a few knickknacks from the previous owner before hitting jackpot. His fingers wrap around a small plastic tube and he brings it out. “Thank you, plastic.” It looks brand new, like maybe it just came off the shelf at the local Walgreens. 

Hell, for all Leonard knew, it had.

“Mmm. Pretty sure this isn’t plastic,” Mick mutters as his hands cup Leonard’s ass. He digs into the muscle, then spreads, brushing a finger over Leonard’s hole. 

Leonard snaps upright again and puts Mick back down on the bed. “Be good, Mick,” he says, dribbling the lube onto his fingers, “or I’m going to have to rethink my decision.”

Mick smoothes his hands over Leonard’s hips and down his thighs. “Oh, I’ll be good alright.” He trails a finger along the underside of Leonard’s cock and smirks as a bead of precome sticks to his skin. “I’ll be downright amazing.”

That kind of attitude calls for a bit of punishment but Leonard doesn’t have the patience. He’s ready to get down to business. So he ignores Mick’s sass and shoves two lubed fingers inside of himself. “Oh, fuck, yes…” he whispers. His mouth drops open and he rocks back against his hand.

“That feel good, Len?” Mick’s hands rub over his stomach, little soothing circles because despite his fiery nature, Mick knows that a little patience goes a long way. “Gonna feel awesome when it’s my cock in there, isn’t it?”

Leonard squeezes his eyes shut and groans. Yes. Yes, it’s going to feel so damned good and there’s a reason why Leonard doesn’t let Mick fuck him too often. It’s because he likes it too much, makes it too easy for him to lose control, but tonight, he doesn’t care. 

Mick rumbles in approval as Leonard slicks him up and slowly sinks down. Leonard takes his time, drawing out every second. He wants to memorize how Mick feels inside of him, how Mick easily splits him open, how Mick fills him up. “You’re beautiful, Len,” Mick says. He trails his fingers down Leonard’s arms, following every curve. “Love seeing you like this, sitting so pretty on my dick.” A shiver races down Leonard’s spine and when he opens his eyes, Mick’s staring at him with the same rapt attention that he stares at fire. Leonard bites his lip and rocks upward, inhaling as Mick’s cock slides out inch by inch. He reaches as high as his spread knees will let him and looks back down at Mick.

“Fuck me, Mick,” Leonard whispers. It’s all the invitation that Mick needs. Once the leash is off, Mick slams up into Leonard and gets to work. He thrusts himself into Leonard again and again until Leonard is a panting, shaking wreck on top of him. Leonard’s eyes flutter open but he sees nothing but colors and vague shapes, unable to focus on anything besides Mick and his own body.

“Look at you,” Mick’s muttering. “Just fucking look at you. So beautiful, Len. The way you want it… So beautiful.” Leonard gasps and grabs at his own chest, pulling and squeezing. It’s like an express lane to orgasm, ratcheting him towards his climax until he’s hovering on the edge. “Oh, fuck yeah, Len. Yeah, that’s good. That’s so good.” Mick wraps a rough hand around Leonard’s dick and pumps. “You gonna come? You gonna come all over me, Len?”

Leonard arches as he comes into Mick’s hand, spilling over his skin. Mick groans and keeps going, pumping and thrusting until Leonard has to bat him away, too sensitive to stand his touch any more. Unbothered, Mick wipes his soiled hand on his chest, plastering Leonard’s spunk on himself, rubbing it against the burn scars, and doesn’t slow down. Leonard braces himself against Mick’s chest, eyes still blurry and unfocused and fingers sliding over Mick’s scars.

“Oh,” Mick growls. “Oh, fuck, yeah, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come, Len. You’re making me come, _fuck_!” He slams up into Leonard one last time and stays there, hips in midair as he pulses inside of Leonard, emptying himself into Leonard’s ass. His fingers dig bruises into Leonard’s skin, branding Leonard as his. Leonard shivers.

When Mick’s done, Leonard follows him back down, unwilling to let them separate just now. Mick grins up at him, his hands lightly dragging over Leonard’s body in contentment. “That was good,” Mick says.

Leonard leans down and rewards him with a kiss, just a light press of his lips until he deepens it, stretching out on top of Mick and letting the other man carry his weight. Mick returns the kiss, lavish and thorough, his tongue chasing after Leonard’s.

They stay there, kissing amid Mick’s ill-earned piles of pillows, and for a moment, Leonard lets himself forget about everything but Mick.

Reality will come back soon enough, kicking them both upside the head with a steel-toed boot—Rip will come tearing in declaring that he’s found Vandal Savage or some other crisis that they have to fix immediately or Sara will show up and tell them to get their asses out of bed so that they can beat some heads in—so why rush? 2046 completely and utterly sucks but this moment right here? It’s just fine.

It’s too bad that it can’t last forever. Then again, nothing ever does.


End file.
